1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component module including a circuit substrate having a surface mount component mounted thereon, a resin layer covering the surface mount component, and a conductor layer that functions as a shielding layer and that is provided on the resin layer. The present invention also relates to a method of manufacturing the electronic component module.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with increasing market requirements for reduction in size and multifunctionality, electronic components used for electronic apparatuses, such as mobile communication apparatuses, are often used in the form of a high-frequency module in which various surface mount components are mounted on a circuit substrate made of a ceramic, a synthetic resin, or other materials.
To prevent such a high-frequency module arranged in a casing, a motherboard, or other component from being electromagnetically influenced by various surrounding electronic devices, or to prevent the high-frequency module from electromagnetically influencing the various electronic devices, a configuration may be used in which the surface mount components mounted on the circuit substrate are covered with a shielding layer having a ground potential.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-223647 discloses a high-frequency module in which a conductor film having a shielding effect is provided on the surface of a resin layer in which surface mount components are embedded, and the circuit substrate is directly connected to the conductor film through a pin-shaped conductive ground terminal provided on the circuit substrate. In addition, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-317935 discloses a module component in which a conductor film having a shielding effect is similarly provided on the surface of a resin layer in which surface mount components are embedded, and the circuit substrate is directly connected to the conductor film through a block partitioning member provided on the circuit substrate.
However, in the modules disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-223647 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-317935, since the pin-shaped ground terminal or block partitioning member must be provided on the circuit substrate, the circuit substrate must have a space in which to provide the pin-shaped ground terminal or block partitioning member, which prevents a reduction in the size of the circuit substrate, and thus, prevents a reduction in the size of the electronic component module.
In other words, in a resin-sealed electronic component module with a conductor film, which is configured to include a circuit substrate having surface mount components mounted thereon, a resin layer covering the surface mount components, and a conductor film provided on the surface of the resin layer, the structure through which the circuit substrate is directly connected to the conductor film through a conductive member, such as a pin-shaped ground terminal or a block partitioning member, requires a space in which to provide the conductive member, and hence limits a reduction in the size of the circuit substrate.